


Officer Handsome

by erwinsundercut (Applepie3399)



Series: Eruri Ficlet One-shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Police Officer Erwin Smith, smitten!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/erwinsundercut
Summary: Levi got a speeding ticket and was grateful for it.





	Officer Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I finally felt ready to write my first Eruri fic, featuring smitten!Levi and cop!Erwin. Enjoy!~
> 
> English is not my native language and this fic includes a terminology I'm not very familiar with but I hope it doesn't come off as weird in places.

Levi cursed under his breath when a tall cop stepped onto the road and waved a stop disk at him. Looking in the direction of where the cop had come from, Levi noticed a police car as well. The only reason why he hadn’t seen it earlier was because it was obscured by a few humongous bushes. Fuck cunning cops. What an ambush!

Levi pulled over, feeling the vibrations of his bike die down when he turned the engine off. He pulled off his helm before the cop approached him. Nothing good would come from being “disrespectful” to the officer by keeping his helm on or not removing it fast enough or whatever other bullshit may come to the cop’s mind. It’s not like it hadn’t happened before. The fact that the cops themselves were disrespectful by keeping their shades on while talking to the drivers seemed to not matter, however.

And this cop wouldn’t be different. Levi was sure of it. Except he turned out to be very, very wrong. As soon as the officer neared Levi, he reached for his shades and took them off, tucking them in his breast pocket. And Levi was rooted in his seat. The cop’s face seemed attractive enough with the shades on - great bone structure, soft looking lips, clean shaven. His sunny blond hair was nicely styled in a formal way. But once the shades had come off, Levi could see his eyes. The eyes! So incredibly blue and intense. Levi felt like the sky has been compressed into this man’s eyes and that if he stared long and hard enough he would eventually see a flock of birds flying. 

Levi completely missed the officer’s introduction and whatever else he had said. He already knew he had been pulled over for speeding and was, sadly, painfully familiar with he procedure that followed. The cop was already looking at him expectantly and Levi decided not to press his luck further by being “uncooperative”. He pulled out his documents and handed them to the officer. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to write you a ticket, Mr. Ackerman. You were going way over the speed limit.” 

It didn’t come as a surprise to Levi, who barely even heard the man, being too preoccupied with staring at his mouth. God, his lips were so perfect and his teeth were impossibly straight and white. It was absolutely ridiculous. Nobody looked that perfect in real life. It was very likely that the man had a great body as well, hidden under the uniform. His pecs and abs could probably give Chris Evans a run for his money. Or so Levi was imagining. He could also bet that the cop had a huge dick. He just knew it. Nested in curls of sunset blond ha-

His documents and a speeding ticket were handed to him and snapped Levi out of his trance. He cursed again, careful to keep it strictly in his head. He took his documents and the ticket from the cop’s hand and cursed again. Even the man’s hands were perfect. Levi‘s mind was too busy with inappropriate thoughts. His body and mouth were on autopilot and that is how he ended up saying what he never thought he’d say to a cop, especially in this situation.

“Thank you.”

His mind caught up with his mouth and his eyes widened in horror. He was a person who prided himself in blushing extremely rarely but he could definitely feel his cheeks warming. Fucking incredible. He was roughly shoving his documents and the goddamn speeding ticket in his pocket when he heard a soft laugh. His head snapped up, ready to finally give the fucking perfect cop a piece of his mind when he saw the officer’s face. Lips pulled in what Levi could only describe as the most disarming smile he had ever seen. His eyes were crinkled and dancing with mirth. 

Shit! Levi realized he’d stared too long and that his lips had parted slightly, leaving his mouth hanging, if only a little. Fucking hell! He tried to pull himself together but the only thing he managed to do was utter a weak “uuuh”. The cop tilted his head to on side.

“Well, be sure not to speed through here again at least until 8 p.m or I’ll have to give you another ticket. Good day, Mr. Ackerman.” and with that he turned away and walked to the police car. 

Levi put his helm on with more force than he meant to and drove away as fast as legally possible. After a sharp turn, he stopped. He was in no condition to drive. He had to calm down first. And then a sudden realization came to him. 

The officer had given him the exact location and time that he was getting off duty. All Levi had to do was ask him out. How hard can it be? Right?


End file.
